Feferi Peixes
|pesterlogs = (?) (4 pp.) }} Feferi Peixes, also known by her Trollian handle cuttlefishCuller, is one of the Trolls. Her associated zodiac sign is Pisces (♓), and she is a Sea Dweller. Her Team affiliation is Blue. Her first name comes from Metasepia pfefferi, a poisonous species of cuttlefish. Her last name is the Portuguese name for Pisces, and is pronounced PAY-shes. Biography Feferi first appeared in a . She is shown 'culling' a cuttlefish by jabbing in its general direction with a trident. She, like Eridan Ampora, is a Sea Dweller. Feferi is female, making her the sixth and final troll girl to be unveiled. Feferi dresses very colorfully for a troll, wearing golden jewelry, neon bracelets, a rainbow dress, and a tiara displaying the Pisces sign in purple. She also wears a pair of purple goggles, although it seems strange that she would need them, being a Sea Dweller. The biological differences between aquatic and land-dwelling trolls are unclear as of now, but both Eridan and Feferi are unique among the other trolls in that they have fin-like protrusions on the sides of their heads. She also has a "collapsing and expanding bladder based aquatic vascular system," which seems to correspond to a heart. Feferi's strife specibus is 2x3dentkind. She is a part of the Nautical Aristocracy, being the heir apparent to the title of Empress. It is implied that her tendency to GLUB while IMing relates to her bladder based aquatic vascular system. She is amphibious, as she was capable of survival in the Land of Brains and Fire. She also appears to have some level of incredible strength, pulling a large whale lusus carcass through the water propelled only by her strength and swimming ability. Her hive is the largest of all of the trolls: a giant underwater palace, the bottom half of which is shaped similarly to a conch shell. Feferi's blood is Tyrian Purple, a color which was heavily coveted for use in textile dye for nobility - hence its other name, Imperial Purple. This makes Feferi's blood, unique to her, the highest possible color on the hemospectrum. As such, she is the heir to the Alternian throne, or would be if the world wasn't coming to an end. She wants to redefine "culling" as "caring for the unfit and infirm", hence her Trollian handle. She implements this belief through capturing aquatic creatures, such as aquatic hoofbeasts and thousands of cuttlefish, and grooming and feeding them for "their own good". She realizes that the animals she cares for are probably not in need of her help and that the whole exercise is really kind of pointless, but she still finds it fun. When Feferi enters The Medium, she takes her position on her planet, the Land of Dew and Glass. In a similar display of strength to Equius, she is able to breach straight into her first gate without any construction on her hive. Shortly before the destruction of Derse, Feferi opts to sleep in Gamzee's Horn Pile against Karkat's orders while in the Ectobiology Lab. While asleep, she sees Jade for the first time after the death of their dream selves. She later appears in a dream of Jade's upon the latter reaching the Land of Frost and Frogs, in which she claims to be dead for some reason. Personality Feferi gets really -EXCIT----------------ED! easily. She is also very perky and energetic when talking to other trolls, and does not put on airs of superiority like the blue bloods, despite being in the highest caste in troll society. Instead, she insists that she is not better than any other troll. According to the whispers of her Lusus, she will eventually unite the two races. Feferi initially believed it corresponded to the Land and Sea Dwelling trolls, but when warned of the upcoming apocalypse, she discarded this notion. Not all prophecies can come true. Feferi is almost entirely optimistic and fearless. Even when confronted by the horrorterrors that terrified both Karkat and Jade, Feferi remains gleeful and insists that they are not so bad once someone get to know them. Her tolerance towards them comes from the interactions with her monstrous Lusus. Relationships Feferi refers to Eridan Ampora as her Moirail and worries about his getting out of line. After entering The Medium, she abdicates this responsibility due to the high level of maintenance required, leaving Eridan distraught. After being saved by Sollux, and later saving him herself, the two seem to develop some sort of relationship, leaving Eridan angry at Sollux. Lusus/Kernelsprite Feferi's Lusus is a gargantuan squid-like mass of writhing tentacles named "Gl'bgolyb". It is the largest Lusus of all the trolls by far - its size can be measured in miles. Gl'bgolyb is an "emissary to the Horrorterrors" and whispers prophecies to Feferi. She feeds it other Lusi that Eridan hunts and kills, presumably for Feferi's sake, to keep her Lusus quiet. If Gl'bgolyb's voice ever rose above a whisper, trolls would start dying - the psychically susceptible lower castes first - and if raised to a shout, every troll on the planet - minus Feferi (and, as implied by Andrew the troll empress), who is apparently immune - would perish. But if Gl'bgolyb were to ever get "really upset", she might release "the Vast Glub", a psychic shockwave that would exterminate every single troll in the galaxy. Though she is saddened by the forthcoming death of her Lusus, Feferi expresses relief at not having to keep her Lusus' voice down as a result. The Vast Glub does go off and kills the original self of Sollux, although he has extra Dream Selves to use as spare lives. From an outside view, it would seem it was extremely foolish for her to prototype her Kernelsprite with such a powerful Lusus, given that prototypings augment the powers of the Incipisphere royalty and underlings; however, Feferi explains to Jade that the prototyping happened because Gl'bgolyb died, and simply 'fell in' to the kernel, resulting in the foolish prototyping. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Homestuck Trolls